BNHA One shots
by F1icker
Summary: See the title :)
1. Chapter 1

This is meant to be the beginning so don't be confused with the order or anything. This is written after my first and second chapter but I probably should have put this first but oh well. All I'm going to talk about some stuff.

\- First things first (Imma say all the words inside my head) I don't own My Hero Academia or the characters, all rights go to the amazing Kohei Horikoshi.

\- If you own some of the fan art I will be using at the beginning of every chapter and want me to remove it then message me and I will.

\- These one shots with vary in length

\- I will do my fave ships most often but let me know if you have a request for a ship or plotline

\- Please vote and comment if you like the one shot

\- I'm not ever writing smut so if you want some of that then please go somewhere else and don't request it as I'm not gonna write stuff like that

Now a bit about me:

\- My fave BNHA characters are Aizawa (sleepy boi), Kirishima and Todoroki

\- My least fave BNHA characters are none of them, they are all precious boi's

\- My fave BNHA ship's are Erasermic and Kiribaku

\- My fave anime's are Fairy Tail, BNHA and Free!

\- I love angst and fluff

And I'm done so please enjoy!

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N these aren't going to be the longest one shots in the world but I hope you enjoy them. Lets kick it off with some Kirishima x Bakugo**

Cherry blossom petals fell from the trees that choked the pathway. The moonlight seeped through the umbrella of leaves and fell onto the pavement.

Kirishima had requested to meet Bakugo here because after Kirishima had confessed his feelings for the other boy it had become very awkward between them and he wanted to resolve things.

Bakugo was still unsure whether he reciprocated the red-heads love but hated the heavy air between them so agreed to meet him.

When he reached the end of the tunnel it opened out and he was greeted with a beautiful water fountain that exploded water from its point leaving sprinkled droplets in the air around it.

Bakugo's eyes found Kirishima in no time but he was shocked when he saw that his best friend was not alone. He was stood there at the edge of the fountain next to a girl with brown bouncy hair. They were engaged in conversation so Bakugo hid behind one of the trees and watched them for a moment.

His heart broke seeing Kirishima talk to the anonymous girl instead of him. After all Kirishima was the one to invite him here. She had wrapped a finger around her hair and was curling it flirtily as she giggled at what he had said. Her eyes fluttered open and closed delicately trying to capture his attention

The pieces of his shattered heart slowly rebuilt itself when he saw Kirishima try but epicly fail to push the girl away after he had clearly told her he wasn't interested. It was after a few minutes that Bakugo had had enough.

He waltzed over to Kirishima and the girl who was flirting with him. Bakugo grabbed Kirishima's collar and smashed their lips together. Kirishima blushed brighter than his hair. He looked at Bakugo confused before he was pulled towards the other boy.

"Get your hands off of him." He snarled at the girl who was now looking at them with an expression of pure disgust on her face. "He's mine."

The girl took no time in swivelling around and walking away from the blushing couple. Kirishima was about to speak but Bakugo connected their lips once more silencing him. They melted into the kiss as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well that was unexpected." Kirishima laughed. "Does this mean you feel the same way?"

"Yeah shitty hair, it does."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This one's a tad longer than the last. If you don't ship it please don't read.**

Hizashi (Present Mic) P.O.V

It was the days after the press conference that Shota was forced to attend during the whole Bakugo got kidnapped by the League of Villains situation and he slept silently in my arms. The night had been plagued with nightmares, Shota woke up every other hour sweating profusely and panting hard. I had seen him cry more last night than in our entire time together. This pained my heart but I still just laid there the whole time holding Shota tight and whispering love in his ears as he questioned everything.

Shota shifting in his sleep broke me out of my thoughts. I looked at the messy black hair of the man I loved who rested his head on my chest. He muttered some incoherent sleep talk and drifted back away to the land of dreams.

No one's P.O.V

This small interaction made Hizashi smile. He loved this man so much more than he could ever put into words and things such as his adorable sleep talk made Hizashi just want to kiss him all over.

A tiny meow made his eyes flicker over to where the other man in their bed laid. Haru, their black, white and ginger cat was curled up in a ball snuggling into Shota. Their cat was named by Shota after his favourite season, Spring. (A/N Haru or 春 means spring in Japanese.) Shota always said that Spring was his favourite because the weather wasn't that warm but not too cold either. It was the perfect season to spend all day long at the cat cafe in town.

A smile appeared on Hizashi's lips as he remembered when they were kids and went on their first date to the cat cafe which had become the place where they spent each anniversary. Shota was so surprised because he didn't know that it existed and acted like a kid on their first Christmas when Hizashi showed him inside. They had spent all day playing with the felines and Shota nearly cried when they had to leave. Recalling this memory made him chuckle lightly.

Even a sound as quiet as this was just enough to wake his dozing partner. A groan escaped his parted lips and his beautiful grey eyes flickered open trying to adjust to the sudden change in light. "Zashi..." Shota mumbled burying his head into the crook of Hizashi's neck willing himself to ignore the fact that it was the morning and attempting to go back to sleep.

Hizashi pressed a morning kiss on the forehead of his lover and whispered in his ear "Good morning Shota."

"Mmmm. Morning Zashi."

Hizashi's heart warmed at the sight of a sleepy Shota. This was a sight only he had ever seen and only he would ever see. Shota in the morning was the cutest thing in the universe according to him and although Shota protested, Hizashi's opinion never wavered.

As he continued to stare lovingly at the pro hero in his arms, said pro hero began to feel his lovers gaze upon him.

"Why are you staring at me Zashi?" he whispered. It wasn't that Hizashi's gaze bothered him in fact it was quite the opposite. Shota loved that his lover liked looking at him but sometimes he wanted to know what went through the blonde's hair as his eyes locked themselves on the form of the black haired underground hero.

"I love you baby." was the simple reply given.

The corners of Shota's mouth twitched upwards in delicate smile as he moved to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. They made no attempt to continue the intimacy further just content for now. "I love you too."

Their lips connected once more advancing a little further this time before Haru interrupted. He purred and nudged Shota with his head wanting attention from his parents. Shota let out a small laugh and ran his fingers through Haru's multi-coloured fur.

Mornings were Hizashi's favourite time of day.

Every other time in the day was spent either at work, on hero duty, at his radio show or grading papers. Even though they lived together their alone time was limited so the bliss morning's were treasured deeply by both males but Hizashi more.

As the sun began to seep through the pale curtains, their alarm beeped noisily shouting at them to get ready for the day.

"Five more minutes," Shota pleaded as he tried to sink further into the bed and his husband's toned body.

"C'mon Shota, we gotta get ready for work."

"I wanna sleep." he stated and fell back onto the bed drifting off to sleep once more. Hizashi sighed and went to leave the bed to get ready for the day but he was stopped in his tracks as Shota grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back into the warmth of their bed.

"Five more minutes." he sighed.

Shota smiled, he always got his way in the end. Hizashi could never resist him.

Mornings were really the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Warning! This one has themes of depression and self harm, if you aren't comfortable with that then please don't read. This was inspired by the really sad song Antidote by Faith Marie which is linked here → /XXpjUePKFGk . Go listen to it, its really sad but awesome and she is an awesome artist.**

Midoriya P.O.V

I was casually strolling down the corridor of the fifth floor in our new dorm room to go and visit Tsu-chan as she had asked for my help in some of the homework. I was about to knock on her door but my ears picked up the sound of a small whimper.

I opened my ears wider to see if I was just imagining it. When I was met with silence I shrugged it off as my senses over reacting and went to knock on the door to Tsu-chan's room again but I heard the noise again.

It was a bit louder this time so I knew I wasn't lying to myself. Someone was crying.

The hero that was inside of me knew I had to check it out and see if they were ok. It didn't sound like it was coming from Tsu-chan's room and I knew that Satou, Sero and Yaoyorozu were downstairs in the common room so that only left one option. Todoroki.

Suddenly worried for my friend I moved over to his door and tentatively knocked on the wood. "Todoroki-kun? Are you alright?" I asked softly.

Todoroki P.O.V

"Todoroki-kun? Are you alright?"

My head flew upwards at the unmistakable sound of Midoriya's voice. I quickly wiped away the tears that fell from my face and tried to speak, tried to tell him that I was fine (even though I knew I wasn't) but all that came out was a coarse whisper barely audible.

"Todoroki-kun? Can I come in?" he asked again.

I quickly tried to find the will to use my voice in amongst the hurricane of my thoughts that swirled dangerously through my head but I couldn't.

Midoriya who was obviously worried by my lack of response creaked opened the door and entered my Japanese-style room.

"Todoroki?" he asked once more as he took in my appearance a look of shock plastered across his face.

He had a reason to be shocked, I probably looked like a total mess. My usually somewhat neat hair was completely dishevelled and hung limply around my face which was stained with tears. My eyes were red and sore from all the crying. Trickles of blood oozed out of the shallow but plentiful cuts that were scattered across my wrists. The knife I used was discarded on the floor beside my frail body.

"Shoto..." he breathed using my first name this time. "Why? Why would you hurt yourself?"

My eyes fluttered down towards the many gashes that adorned my arms. When I carved them, I knew this was what I wanted but know as I looked at Midoriya's sympathetic and concerned face I scolded myself.

The storm inside my head was finally clearing due to his comforting presence but clouded back over when the spiteful voice of my father wrung in my ears. I clutched my head wanting nothing more than the voice to stop. I just wanted to be free.

Cries of pain escaped my lips as I tried to fight the losing side of the war.

"Make it stop, MAKE it stop, MAKE it STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed as my fists collided with my head. Even more tears pooled out of my eyes in pure anguish.

"Shoto, talk to me!" Midoriya pleaded.

I shuddered and forced myself to look him in the eyes. His usually bright and hopeful green orbs had droplets of salt water brimming in them. My heart clenched as I tried to speak.

It was clear that Midoriya had finally had enough. He stomped over to me and collected my broken body in his arms holding me tight. I cried onto his shoulder and as my breaths evened out I decided to spill out my heart.

"I'm worthless. My existence is pointless. I'm just a useless failed experiment." I cried.

"Your father?" he asked. I simply nodded unable to speak anymore.

"Well let me tell you something Shoto Todoroki. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You've overcome so much in your life which is not even close to being called pointless. You complete our class, you complete me, you complete the world. Your parents might have been only created you so you can fulfil your fathers wishes but that doesn't mean it's your purpose. That's what he wants and who gives a damn about what your father wants for your life. Its your life and he can't dictate that. You've made yourself a name already and not because the world sees you as Endeavour's son but as your own man. You came second in the U.A Sports Festival without your fathers help. And before you say that you used your fathers power remember what I said when we fought, its your power and not his. You fought Stain with Iida and I and won. That's all because you are an amazing person and will one day become an amazing hero. I love you Shoto Todoroki. I love _you."_

After hearing Midoriya's small speech I was at a loss for words. Someone loves me. I didn't really know how to reply so I just stuck with the safe option.

"I love you too Izuku."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This group chat has been around for a while and this is just one conversation**

 _Bakugo has invited Midoriya, Ashido, Jirou and 4 others to chat_

Bakugo: I... I n-n-n-e-e-e-e-d s-s-s-s-o-m-m-e h-e-l-l-l-l-l-p (˵¯͒⌄¯͒˵)

Ashido: Woah woah woah

Jirou: Slow down guys Bakugo wants some help

Midoriya: What is this madness

Bakugo: ARGHHH SHUTT DA FUQQ UP

Bakugo: Is anyone gonna help me or what?

Uraraka: What do ya need Bakugo?

Bakugo: Umm well you see the thing is

Midoriya: Guys are we sure that this is the real Bakugo?

Midoriya: I've known Kacchan for like forever and not once as he ever asked for help in any form

Midoriya: I think I need to lay down

Todoroki: Nooooo are you okay?

Midoriya: Awww you're worried

Midoriya I'm ok

Bakugo: I regret even asking you fucking idiots for help

Kaminari: Hang on

Kaminari: Bakugo is this about Kirishima's birthday?

Bakugo: What if it was Pikachu?

Ashido: MY SHIPPPPPSSSSSSSSSS o(≧∇≦o)

Yaoyorozu: What about your ship? I didn't know you owned one.

Jirou: She isn't going on about boats

Uraraka: She's talking about a relationSHIP

Yaoyorozu: Oh.

Bakugo: SHUT UP

Kaminari: You never answered me

Kaminari: Is it about Kirishima's birthday?

Bakugo: Y

Bakugo: e

Bakugo: s

Ashido: MY SHIPPPPPP ONCE MOREEEEEEE

Bakugo: OH FUCK OFF WOULD YOU

Ashido: Sorry

Ashido: But my ship

Bakugo: ┌П┐(►˛◄'!)

Bakugo: Anyway can someone help me

Bakugo: I don't know what to get him

Midoriya: There's a really rare figure of Crimson Riot that came out when he first made a name for himself but I don't know where you would buy it. Its so rare that there are only like 10 of them in Japan

Kaminari: You could get him some new crocs!

Bakugo: NEVERRRRR

Yaoyorozu: I'm sure he would love whatever you gave him Bakugo

Uraraka: Yeah, you guys are besties

Jirou: Just get him something that shows how much you appreciate him and love him in a friend way

Bakugo: T

Bakugo: H

Bakugo: A

Bakugo: N

Bakugo: K

Bakugo: Y

Bakugo: O

Bakugo: U

Uraraka: Awwww you're welcome Bakugo

Bakugo: Shut-t-t up

Kaminari: (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و Go get him bro

Bakugo: I fuckin will

 _Bakugo has logged off_

Ashido: He loves Kirishima

Jirou: Well that much is obvious

Ashido: Kami, lets make it our life goal to get them togther

Kaminari: Yessir

 _Kaminari and Ashido have logged off_

Jirou: Lel and Midoriya thought Bakugo had gone crazy

Todoroki: Don't be mean to Izuku!

Midoriya: Calm down Shoto

Uraraka: One first name basis are we know? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yaoyorozu: Don't interfere in their love life, it won't end well Uraraka

Midoriya: Thanks Yaoyorozu

Todoroki: We should go now

Jirou: Yeah, See ya guys

 _Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Midoriya and Todoroki logged off_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I love Kiri as a dragon. He's so cuteeeeee**

The figure of a man stood at the peak of a mountain was silhouetted in the bright moon that was painted in the starry night sky. This man had ash blonde hair that spike up in random directions. His eyes were a piercing crimson and if looks could kill everyone he looked at would be dead. He wore a red cape with a fluffy white collar that held his metallic shoulder pads in place. Around his neck were three beaded necklaces, two red and one blue which were rested on his bare chest. His grey trousers were tucked into a pair of fluffy boots that covered his feet.

The man was looking out into the distance ominously. He spoke with a deep gravely voice to no one but himself and the moon "I'm going to be the King of this world... Just you wait."

With that he swirled his body around and jumped down the mountain side ready for his journey to the top to begin. Tomorrow was another day and he was going to make the most of it.

Meanwhile several miles away, a half man half dragon was curled up inside a cave in his dragon form weakened after his recent fight. His scales were bright red normally but this time they were painted a deeper red from the blood that oozed out from his wound in his stomach

He tried to roar out to the others in his area but his weakened form only managed a small shout that was barely noise at all. The dragon's breathing became rough and his wound oozed more blood. A small puff of fire escaped his mouth as he attempted to roar but to no success.

 _Save me someone_

With no energy left in his body, the cross breed fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

 **The next day**

The blonde haired man had begun his adventure early in the morning making sure he spent his time wisely. Today his feet took him to the caves hidden in the mountain side. They were rumoured to be filled with jewels and precious materials so he decided to take a look.

He reached the cave entrance and peered into the darkness. He quickly made himself a torch and held it towards the black space. All he saw was endless rock so deemed it safe to enter.

He saw nothing near the entrance so travelled deeper into the cave whipping out his cutlass ready to fight anyone else who might be here as well.

The flickers of fire atop his torch spotted something or someone. He quickly hid behind a small rim in the cave wall and poked his head out gradually. He gripped the flame and pushed it towards the figure he had found.

The light illuminated a scaly tail which was certainly not what the man expected. Coming to the conclusion it must be a dragon, he jumped out of his hiding place sword in hand. His eyes discovered the limp curled up form of a vermilion scaled dragon.

His body reacted before his head so he found himself next to the body feeling for a pulse. After hearing that the creature was breathing he began to asses the wound. the man had always wanted to find one of the legendary fire breathing monsters so was slightly desperate to save the dragon in front of him.

After finding the wound he delved into his bag finding some bandages to wrap around his stomach. Once that was done he just stood his torch up and sat beside the dragon waiting for him to wake up.

 **3 hours later**

After three hours, the dragon and the man began to wake up. The dragon woke up first and was disorientated by the darkness as the light from the torch had died out. He felt pressure on his wound which he knew wasn't there before. His eyes flickered down to his bandaged stomach. Alarmed by the newly applied bandages, his body lurched with surprise. His tail hit something though and it wasn't the cave wall.

Leaned into his tail and fast asleep was a man with ash blonde hair.

Completely freaked out by the stranger he roared in fright after finally finding his voice again with his new found strength. He struggled to get away from the man who had now awoken and was equally freaked out.

"Woah!" he yelled "Calm down idiot."

The dragon continued to roar which infuriated the man.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IDIOT. I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU OKAY!"

With this new piece of information the dragon deemed the man safe enough to be around. He calmed down and relaxed his body.

"Finally." he sighed. "My name's Katsuki Bakugo and I was the one to save your life so be grateful idiot."

The dragon's eyes softened and he wanted to speak back but could only do that in his human form so decided to transform back. With a puff of smoke he morphed into a 15 year old man.

This time around it was the man's turn to scream in terror. However this time the half dragon could talk back.

"Calm down bro, I'm only half dragon so I can switch between human and dragon at will." he soothed. "Anyway, my names Eijirou Kirishima, nice to meet'cha Bakugo."

A look of fright painted Bakugo's face but quickly turned to a normal face of anger. "What the hell."

"Uhh sorry for scaring you bro. Thanks for saving my life." Kirishima replied sheepishly.

"Tch."

"How can I repay you?"

"Become my servant." he stated almost instantly.

Kirishima's eyes lit up in delight and a smile formed on his lips. "Sure bro! That'll be fun." He held out his hand to shake on it and Bakugo grabbed it violently shaking the red haired half man's hand. This caused Kirishima to giggle which made Bakugo blush and drop his hand earning another giggle from the other man.

"I'm gonna become the king of this world." he revealed expecting another giggle from the dragon.

"And I'll help get you there." Kirshima declared.

Bakugo smirked at him and helped him up.

"Come on, let's begin."

"Sure!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I read a fanfic like this and it was really good so I wanted to recreate my own version.**

"Aizawa sensei?" Kirshima asked.

It was the beginning of the day and Kirishima wanted to get this out of the way so he could relax fro the rest of the day so he plucked up all of his courage and manliness to talk to his homeroom teacher.

"What is it Kirishima?" Aizawa asked sounding as tired and bored as always

"Umm. Can I talk to you at the end of the day please? There's something I'm unsure about and want your opinion."

Aizawa gave him a questioning look but agreed to it "Sure just wait here after your last class and i'll come and find you."

"Thanks sensei." he smiled brightly and went back to his desk to talk to Kaminari and Ashido.

"What was that about?" they asked the exact moment he sat down. Their eyes were filled with curiosity but Kirishima didn't want to tell them the truth even though they were his best friends. Some thing he just wanted to keep to himself.

"I just wanna ask him about something that's all." he decided to say "There's no need to worry guys."

Kami and Mina gave him suspicious looks but pushed it no further. They decided to continue with their meaningless chatter about everything from Uraraka and Midoriya's newly announced relationship to why Aizawa sensei's sleeping bag was yellow and if Shinsou was really his son.

Kirishima eased into their chatter joining in with the conspiracy theories and jokes. He felt his usual smile creep onto his face and soon he was forgetting about his predicament.

 _Timeskip - End of the day_

Kirishima stayed in his seat as the rest of his classmates left to go back to their dorms. He patiently waited for Aizawa to return to the classroom.

As soon as he walked through the door he stood up and Aizawa lifted an eyebrow at his abruptness. Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The other male sighed and made his way over to where Kirishima was and sat down at one of the neighbouring desks.

"So." he began. "What's bothering you?"

"Ummm...Well...So you see..."

"Get on with it Kirishima, I don't have all day." Aizawa complained.

"I'm gay." he muttered.

"You wanted to see me after school just so you could tell me you're gay? I don't follow sorry."

"It'snotthatiamashamedofitoranythingi'mjustscared."

"Now tell me that in normal person speed."

"It's not that I am ashamed of being gay." he began. "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what? As far as I'm concerned there's nothing wrong with being gay Kirishima."

"I'm scared that if I become a hero people will look at me differently and judge me based off of my sexuality. I don't want people to see me or my hero name and the first thing that they think of is that I'm gay and that makes me a worse hero than someone who is straight. And I don't want to have to hide that the person I love isn't of the opposite gender but someone with the same gender as me. I don't want to be bullied or undermined because of it. I want to feel proud of it. So that's why I'm scared sensei."

Aizawa just looked thoughtfully at him for a few seconds before replying.

"You don't have to be scared Kirishima. Even if some people are homophobic just ignore them and _when_ not if you become a hero you will do so much good for the people that even though you being gay will be tied to your name forever it won't outweigh your accomplishments."

Kirishima began to tear up. "Thanks Aizawa-sensei."

He looked really awkward as he attempted to comfort the boy by just patting him on the head and ruffling his red hair. Kirishima sniffled before looking up and saying "Do you know any gay heroes that I can talk to more in depth about this?"

"Me." Aizawa replied monotonously.

"What?"

"I'm gay and a hero, you can talk to me more if you want."

Kirishima's eyes widened incredulously.

"You're gay?" he practically screamed.

"Yes, calm the hell down you're too loud." Aizawa winced at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry." Kirishima muttered.

"So what else do you want to ask me?"

"Umm. How do you deal with being gay in a society like ours?"

"Well first of all I don't class the people that treat me differently because i'm gay as my real fans. If people think less of me because of a reason as stupid as that then they aren't a real fan or supporter. I'm not saying that I wouldn't save someone even if they were homophobic its just that you have to remember that being gay is a part of you that you shouldn't change because of people in society or people's definition of who it is right to love. Don't shy away from your sexuality Kirishima, embrace it and people will love you for that. There will always be a group of people who don't support your relationships but don't change for them."

Once more Kirishima felt like he was going to burst into tears from his homeroom teachers warm words. But he had more to ask.

"Do you like go on dates and stuff with the guy you're in a relationship with?" he asked curiously and then in a flurry of words he continued. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm not trying to pry or anything..."

"Its okay Kirishima." Aizawa soothed. "And to answer your question, I do go on dates and stuff in public. It's nothing to worry about. Although we sometimes get approached by people wanting an autograph or photo they don't just come up to us and start assaulting us with rude comments; most people just leave us be."

Kirishima nodded satisfied with all the answers given. He wanted to thank his teacher but was unsure of how to. He sat there and pondered it for a while before standing up followed by Aizawa.

"Thanks a lot sensei." he smiled. "You were very helpful."

Aizawa just nodded and went to leave but Kirishima stopped him by diving into him and wrapping his arms around his body. Aizawa looked very shocked and was frozen for a few seconds before he returned the hug shakily.

"If I have any more questions..." Kirishima trailed off.

"Come and talk to me. I'd be glad to help."

Kirishima broke the comforting hug and looked at his teacher; his eyes alive and smile wide.

"Thanks."

Aizawa cracked a small smile and watched as his student left the room. The silence that fell upon him was only broken by a blonde haired man who jumped through the doorway with energy from who knows were. He yelled Aizawa's name and wrapped his long arms around Aizawa's small figure.

"I saw Kirishima leaving your class just now. Is everything ok?" the blonde asked concerned.

"He just wanted to know how he should deal with being gay and wanting to be a hero at the same time." Aizawa muttered into the other mans chest. "I just told him some ways I dealt with it."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No, just that I did have someone."

"Ok."

The pair stood in the empty classroom just holding each other. Aizawa was the first to break the silence.

"I love you 'Zashi."

HIzashi smiled and kissed the top of Aizawa's messy black hair.

"I love you too Shota."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I haven't been active recently I just haven't had any inspiration to write but then I re-read my other one shot book for a TV show I love and decided to do the same plot but for BNHA so yeah. These letters will be written by Bakugou to the Bakusquad. Bakugou is dead but had written these letters and given them to Mina to hand out if he ever died. Enjoy!**

Dear Pinky,

Fuck, how should I start this. If you're reading this then I must be dead. Yeah, cheerful right? Anyway, on with this shit. I'm no good at all the heartfelt stuff so bear with me.

I'm sorry for all those times I rejected your invitations to get together's and stuff. Looking back now I wish I had accepted some of those. Also I want to you to know that I appreciate everything you did for me and the fact you still tried to include me no matter how many times I didn't show up.

I can only hope that you've succeeded your goals in becoming the best hero you can be: Alien Queen. I know you were on the path to become an amazing hero saving people in that crazy way that always seems to work out in the end.

Good luck in the future and stop neglecting your own love life just to get the rest of us together.

 _Bakugou_

Dear Sticky Tape/ Cellophane/ Cellotape

You're a great dude Cellophane, I value our friendship so much but one thing I need you to do for me after I'm dead is:

GO AND TELL THAT IDIOT ELECTRIC DORK YOU LOVE HIM COS HE SURE AS HELL LOVES YOU TOO!

 _Bakugou_

Dear Electric Dork/ Portable phone charger

Good luck with Cellophane.

I'm not kidding, tell him how you feel otherwise like with me you'll regret it until the day you die and even after that if that's even possible although it probably isn't as you cant think when you're dead but still. You get my point.

I really don't know what to tell you except for the fact that unless Cellophane is a complete idiot he'll reciprocate them. I've seen the way he looks at you and vice versa so just go for it.

 _Bakugou_

Dear Kiri/ Shitty hair/ Hair for brains/ Eijirou

I'm so sorry Kiri. I'm dead now and the thing that I regret the most is that I never told you how much I love you.

You probably already know that I thought of you as my best friend. I got along with you way better than I did the others because out of everyone I felt closest to you. The others are great and everything but we had a bond so much stronger than the average friendship and that's when and how I fell in love with my best friend; you.

I knew it from the moment I first spoke to you or rather you spoke to me. The way that smile lit up your whole face and you spoke to me even after you'd seen the way I acted to Deku. To this day I can still not understand why you chose to speak to me that day but I am forever grateful.

It's thanks to you that I was able to change and become a hero I can be proud to say is me. So thank you for being that annoying shitty hair that wouldn't leave me alone until I softened up to the people around me.

Now onto why I love you:

I love everything about you from and including that small scar above your right eye you got from when you accidentally activated your quirk when you first got it to the real reason behind your red spiky hair that isn't natural you just wanted to forget who you were before our first year at U.A.

I'm sorry our time together was cut so short and I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you that I love you so fucking much Eijirou Kirishima.

Yours truly,

 _Katsuki_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wooooo! I got this back. So long story short my iPad crashed and this was saved on that but now its alive again and so is this Erasermic fic. So yeet.**

Golden rays of sunlight seeped through the cream coloured curtains into the room. A light breeze made the curtains flutter to the melody that the birds outside whistled.

The bed in the middle of the room held two men who went by the names of Aizawa Shota and Yamada Hizashi. The pair that were quite obviously in love began to wake up from their deep slumber they had indulged in until a couple of moments ago.

Aizawa Shota laid in the arms of Yamada Hizashi. One of Hizashi's arms was wrapped around the waist of his lover whose head rested sleepily on his chest. Their mouths were inches apart and the soft breathing they emitted hit each other's lips in waves of heated air.

Hizashi, also known as the pro hero Present Mic, was the first to open his eyes. Groggily he shuffled around a bit trying to get back into a comfortable position to go back to sleep in. Due to his sudden movements Shota, also known as the underground pro hero Eraser Head, was awoken.

A soft groan escaped his lips as he to just wanted to go back to sleep. Once they were both comfortable they made an attempt to return to the land of dreams which was interrupted by the shrill beeping of their alarm.

"Good morning Zashi" Shota whispered.

"Mmm morning Shota" Hizashi replied. "We should wake up otherwise we'll be late for work."

He got nothing but a grunt of annoyance in reply and a plead to have five more minutes in bed. This just made him chuckle at his cat loving partner.

With his face smiling he spoke again "Come on babe, someone has to teach those kids of yours and you're the only who can handle them."

Even though all the wanted to do was sleep, the mighty Eraser head gave into the adorable look his husband was giving him.

"Fine." He muttered under his breath.

As he sluggishly stood from the bed he looked at his phone checking for any urgent messages. The day in the corner of the screen reminded him of what day it was today.

August 10th. He just stared at it for a while as Hizashi peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. When his eyes landed on the date he squeezed Shota's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't think about it, let's just get ready for work." Hizashi murmured in his ear.

Shota just continued to stare at it before replying in his monotonous voice, "Can we stop by the cemetery after work?"

"Sure, we can even go buy some flowers if you want. Her mum said she was fascinated by lilies."

Shota nodded before walking over to the bathroom to get ready to teach his students. Hizashi watched him leave and followed into the bathroom also getting ready for another day.

*After school*

The pair made their way to the cemetery after their stopped to buy some lilies at the local flower shop.

Shota led the way through the maze of graves knowing the way to his destination like the back of his hand. When they finally reached where they needed to be he stopped almost causing Hizashi to walk into him.

They both looked at the grave.

*Kayla Takashi*

*2159 - 2164*

*a daughter, a friend, a victim*

As Aizawa placed the flowers gently on the grave Hizashi took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"You did everything you could," he whispered softly.

"Yet she still died, what kind of hero am I if I can't even save one little girl? She would have been about the same age as the kids in my class if she lived. Hell, she could've even been in my class if she was still alive. But she's dead all because I failed."

Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes and Hizashi didn't really know what to do just wrapped his arms around the man next to him who for once gratefully returned the embrace.

They stood like that for a while. Hizashi holding Shota in his arms as the latter cried for the little girl he couldn't save.

Eventually Hizashi joined in with the crying but whilst his partner cried for the girl, he cried for the girl and the man in his arms who was suffering. He placed a loving kiss on the top of Shota's head who just began to sob even more.

Once the tears finally subsided, Hizashi took Shota's hand and pulled him back to the destination of their shared house. "Let's go," he breathed.

He got a simple nod in reply. "I love you Zashi. You're always here for me when I need you the most and even if I want to be alone you're still here. So thank you. I feel like I don't tell you how much I appreciate you enough so from now on I'm going to remind you of that every day."

Hizashi smiled as placed his lips on Shota's. He deepened the kiss and they only broke apart for air. "I love you too Shota. You're perfect, you're an amazing hero and an even better man. Don't dwell on the people you can't save, remember the people you do save."

Shota gave him one of his rare smiles, a true smile.

When the pair finally reached their house they collapsed on the sofa and just held each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**This was requested by Maki_Roll_Chan on wattpad and its a Villain!Tenya x Yuga. It may not be very good but I tried.** "We've been trying to get something out of him for days but to no avail." "If we can't get anything then we'll just have to move on." "But he's our best lead for the League of Villains, we need information out of him." "We just have to find someone who can make him talk." "Another league member to use as bargaining or to tell him that they've outed him so he can just give up?" "Or someone from when he wasn't a villain like a family member or friend from school?" "Is there anyone like that?" "Hopefully." "Let's phone around the other agencies and see what they can get for us." "You can sit in there with him for the time being." "Sure, good luck!" "Yeah you too." _Timeskip_ "I got it, I got it!" "Got what?" "Aoyama Yuga, hero name 'Twinkle', they went to school together and were best friends. They stayed in contact through his first year of being a villain and then when Aoyama found out he broke off contact. It says here he works for Crystalia (A/N just made this hero up now go with it) and is still doing active hero work. I just made the call to Crystalia and she says he can be here in 30 minutes." "Good work! Now we just wait?" "Yeah, did you manage to get him to speak just now?" "No. Once more he just sat there frozen and staring at the wall not saying a word." "Oh well, at least we have another shot at making him talk." "Right." "What does that mean?" "What if he doesn't talk even to this Aoyama guy? We're back at square one." "Its ok, its worth a shot isn't it?" "I guess." "Come on lets show him in." _Timeskip_ After receiving the call from Tartarus that his old friend Tenya Iida had been held there for quite some time as they tried to get information about the League of Villains off of him, he immediately made his way there to help out. Truthfully he had missed their friendship after he broke it off with the hero turned villain. He never understood what made his smartest friend turn but he always thought it was something he did wrong. But putting that all aside, he really wanted to help the heroes to get information they could use to finally defeat the villains. He entered the building and was guided straight to the interrogation room where he stood on the other side of the glass to where Tenya was being held. His briefing was short and nothing much more than do your best to get something out of him, we've been trying for a while with no success. However the blonde man had a sliver of hope that maybe his assistance would prove useful. After the final words of courage from the two men overseeing his ex-best-friends establishment at Tartarus he entered the cold white room with single table in the centre where the midnight-haired villain sat stoically. He pulled out the plastic white chair and cringed as it scraped the floor. Sitting down at the desk gained the slight attention of the other man whose head moved at a slight angle to get a better look at the new face. "Tenya," he started. "What happened to you?" "What happened to you Aoyama? A hero with the name 'Twinkle?' So pathetic. I thought I made you tougher than that." he snarled. The two men on the other side of the mirror dropped their jaws at the sound of Iida's voice bouncing off the walls. "He made him talk..." one of the men whispered astounded. "Told you this was worth a shot." "I just became who I wanted to be and this is who i want to be Tenya, you have no right to comment on then you being a villain and all." Yuga defended himself. "Hmph!" Iida huffed. "Lets get down to business Tenya..." "Nothing ever good came from a sentence starting with that." Iida cut him off. "Tenya what can you tell me about the League of Villains." he got straight to business. He paused before speaking "There is something but its for your eyes only Yuga. Promise me that you won't show it to anyone." "And why should I keep this promise?" Yuga asked suspiciously. Iida stood up abruptly showing that in his time here he had managed to unlock his handcuffs. Naval laser at the ready, Aoyama stood up just as quickly with his newly adopted battle stance in attack mode. "Relax Yuga." This was the first time Iida had called him by his real name since he entered the room. Iida stood extremely close to Aoyama and breathed in his ear. "You'll keep this promise because of this.." Tenya collided their lips forcefully. He slipped his tongue into Yuga's mouth and ran it across the blonde's top set of teeth. The miniature flash drive Tenya had been secretly hiding in his mouth up until now was pushed into the others mouth and a soft breath escaped his lips onto Yuga's face as they broke apart with the drive successfully transferred. Iida sat back down at his seat calmly and but his handcuffs back on. A confused look flickered across his face but then a brief flash of acknowledgement passed through his eyes. He kept his mouth shut and just nodded at Iida before leaving the room and walking back to the two men on the other side who had watched the whole thing play out and ready to react at Aoyama's signal. He spat the flash drive out onto his hand and dried it off on his shirt. He held it in front of him showing it to the men. "I'm the only one who can view this like he said. Tenya may be a villain but his only request can be granted don't you think?" "But you report to us anything you find. Got it?" "Yes sir!" As Aoyama walked out the room he whispered under his breath, "I won't fail you Tenya." 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I wrote this with SquizzelsAreAwesome on wattpad where they wrote the first line and I wrote the next and so on. We gave each other one word to follow on from the other but not the whole sentence so it won't necessarily flow well but i did so yay! Italics is their sentence and normal is mine!**

 _His luminous crocs blinded me, "Kirishima!"_

"Would you like to see my croc collection Bakubabe?" Kirishima smirked.

 _"This is horrendous, what is wrong with you?!" Bakugou yelled furiously, his body engulfed in a raging fire._

They entered the room and the mess on the floor was bad. Like really bad. Crocs were strewn everywhere; under the bed and in the shower.

 _"You have shower crocs? That's it I've had enough!" Bakugou held his hands up in surrender and began his descent from the bathroom to the front door._

As they left the croc-haven, Kirishima slipped his manly hand into Bakugou's even manlier hand.

 _Bakugou's calloused hands caressed Kirishima's soft crimson locks._

As his hand flew up to Kirshima's cheek, he forcefully pulled their faces together and they kissed with a fiery passion. "Baka Kiri,"


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, well, well what have we here?" a mysterious voice echoed throughout the dark and dismal warehouse. Droplets of water were dripping into a small puddle in the corner which apart from this sudden voice was the only sound to be heard. There were no noises from passing by cars and no noises from any wind or other overhead noises. Nothing except from the water and the new voice. Huddled up in the far corner of the area was two male figures that had been there for god knows how long. They both jumped at the sudden noise.

The owner of the voice's footsteps bounced of every wall as the man walked towards the men like a predator stalking his prey, his heeled shoes clicking on the floor with every step he took. As the unknown male's face and body came into the dim lighting from a singular shaking bulb hanging from the ceiling, an alarmed noise came from one of the men being held captive.

"D-Deku?" he asked incredulously. "W-w-what are you doing?"

A devilish smirk lifted up the corner of his mouth as he laughed manically. On closer inspection of the man called Deku, you could see several scars that adorned his face making his already crazed look even crazier. As his laughter came to an abrupt stop he spoke once more. "Yes, that's right _Kacchan._ Its me and I'm going to find out what you know if its the last thing I do."

The emphasis on the name that Deku always called him made Bakugou shiver. Was this really the same boy who he had grown up with? Was this really the same boy who took care of Eri so well? Was this really the same boy that All Might has chosen to be his successor? Was this really the same boy who was in Class 1-A at the top school for future pro heroes? Surely not.

But the other that filled Bakugou's mind was what Deku had wanted out of him. Information. What information did Bakugou know that Deku would want, especially this villain-esque Deku?The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as Deku took several steps closer to him and the third person in the room. Bakugou protectively positioned himself between Deku and the other male.

"And I know just how to get what I want." he poisonous glare landed on the red-haired male behind Bakugou. After a few moments it finally clicked in the explosive boys mind. As soon as he realised his normal personality shined through in full throttle. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" he hollered.

"Now now Kacchan, calm down. You and me know that there's nothing you can do to protect him if I do this." In a swift instant, a heavy pair of quirk dampening handcuffs were hooked around Bakugou's wrists and he was tied to a pillar in the middle of the warehouse with rope of a similar material to Aizawa-sensei's scarf meaning there was no escape. As his usual response, Bakugou let out a stream of curse words but froze in utter fear as his eyes landed on Kirishima.

The boy he loved was hanging by his wrists from the roof of the warehouse. His face was pale and drooped downwards and his eyes had got to be the most petrified he had ever seen. "Kiri..." he whispered. Upon hearing the soft voice of his boyfriend Kirishima's head lifted to look at Bakugou's crimson eyes and smiling despite their current predicament. This made a tear roll down the normally unemotional, apart from anger, boy. "I'm sorry Ei, I honestly don't know what he wants from me."

"Don't worry Katsuki, It'll be ok."

"There you are trying to be positive no matter the circumstances. Baka."

This caused another grin to form on his lips before their conversation was interrupted. "So, so heartwarming." he faked crying. "Such a shame it has to come to an end." the malice in his voie returned.

"What happend to you Midoriya?" Kirishima asked as he hated to see someone he called a friend to be like this, so different from the person he remembered.

"Well lets put it this way, training to be a hero wasn't quite hitting the mark for me so I went to my good friend Shigaraki to see if there was room for me." Deku explained whilst he put a big black box that he had brought with him on a table beside the hanging Kirishima. He began to unpack it and the things he pulled out made both Kirishima and Bakugou cringe.

Knives.

Out of the box he pulled a variety of knives, scalpels and other torture devices. "W-what are those for?" Kirishima asked, terrified.

Deku looked up from his arrangement on the table to face the boy hanging from the ceiling. "Why they're for you of course. I have to make Kacchan speak one way or another and this seemed like the easiest and most enjoyable option for me. Not for you though. Lets put it this way." he walked closer to the man and whispered. "I'm going to torture you to the brink of death."

A shudder flew down Kirishima's spine as he looked once more over to the plethora of means to hurt him.

Deku clapped his hands and picked up a simple knife and spun it around in his hands. "Well since neither of you have any complaints, lets begin shall we."


End file.
